<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Years by itoerih</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590321">Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itoerih/pseuds/itoerih'>itoerih</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Character(s), Original Character(s), Other, Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itoerih/pseuds/itoerih</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>————流星划过天空</p><p> </p><p>这个星球的天空，是简单明了的一团混沌<br/>
滑行而过的闪光，在肮脏的天幕上刻下裂痕</p><p>比起司空见惯的细长银线，那更像一道闪电</p><p>轰隆——————</p><p>走折线的天外来客<br/>
着陆的声音宛如雷霆</p><p>“好黑，这是什么鬼地方……”</p><p>光芒散去，在雷电的终点，传来十几岁少女的声音<br/>
漆黑中，她小小的身影模糊不清</p><p>“喂曐，看那个。”<br/>
说是完全的黑暗，那也不算贴切<br/>
虽然这个星球的天空，既没有星星也没有月亮<br/>
地表只有连绵不断的高楼，钢筋水泥的栅栏间，更时不时飘出诡异的呼喊</p><p>但远处高起的山丘上，摇曳着忽明忽暗的光点</p><p>“见鬼，你要找的是那种破烂？”<br/>
另一个声音响起，听上去像个二十出头的男性<br/>
声音主人的语气很是不屑，但哪里都看不到他的身影</p><p>“要有那么显眼我真是谢天谢地，曐你就没有点好奇心吗？”<br/>
少女大步小步地向前，一路说个不停<br/>
“你看前面尽头就是山脚了，也没多远呢。”</p><p>柏油路在高楼间隙中蜿蜒，越是接近山丘，楼中的尖叫也越发清晰<br/>
十万！五十万！一百万！毫无意义的报数声随着路况此起彼伏<br/>
最终像滚雪球一样越来越大</p><p>————六京十八兆五千三百亿咿咿咿咿咿</p><p>最终，所有惨叫都在这荒诞的数字中停止<br/>
取而代之的，是楼里喀拉喀拉的噪声<br/>
不知是哪栋大楼的窗户铁闸升了起来</p><p>然后不到三秒，又传来物体砸进地面的巨响</p><p>前方突然有了光亮<br/>
可以看见，地面被坠落物砸出一个大坑</p><p>“啊，着陆失败了？”<br/>
少女站在道路的尽头，有点疑惑地盯着坑里蠕动的物体<br/>
“Y你别犯傻，那怎么看都是原住民。”</p><p>这从高楼窗户里跳下来的东西是什么？<br/>
发着光，长着无数只手臂的老式显示器？<br/>
那为何开启显示器的中央，又挂着类似舌头的黑色软组织？</p><p>“……是动物，是机械？”</p><p>似是听到少女的喃喃自语，显示器缓缓地把正面转向少女</p><p>“啊那边是脑袋？Hello……还是你好？”</p><p>——为什么？</p><p>“？”</p><p>——为什么这￥％&amp;会在会场啊！</p><p>“怎么来……走过来？”<br/>
高层住户像蚯蚓一样在地上扭动，似是无法接受少女出现在这里的事实</p><p>——我可是打出了六京十八兆五千三百亿咿咿咿咿咿咿咿</p><p>惨叫着的诡异生物，一下子伸出蜷缩在身后的手臂<br/>
像翻身的蜘蛛般支撑起头部，以S型走姿迅速缩短与少女的距离</p><p>只是，少女被原住民攻击已是日常<br/>
眼见显示器就快爬到跟前，她抬高左脚<br/>
那物体便从她脚底穿过，直接撞上道路尽头的小山丘</p><p>砰————</p><p>太激动又不懂得刹车的生物，整个躯干都陷进“山丘”之中<br/>
很快，这台显示器就被消化吸收，成为“山丘”的一部分<br/>
只剩几只手臂往外蹬，像只垂死的蟑螂</p><p>“这是……？”<br/>
越是抬头往上看，就越是黑雾弥漫<br/>
少女皱了皱眉，这个星球的视野实在太差</p><p>为了看清这“山丘”的真面目，她掀起斗篷<br/>
帽子落下那一刹，斗篷下的星光便像被解放般<br/>
在这黑天墨地的星球疯狂散开，闪耀</p><p>少女在发光<br/>
并不是形容词或浮夸的吹嘘<br/>
她自身即是一个切实的光源，像个巨大的探照灯</p><p>少女带着面罩，只露出了银灰色的双眼<br/>
淡淡的光晕包裹着她翠绿色的短发，左侧的细辫随着她的动作轻轻摆动<br/>
像盏摇晃的小夜灯</p><p>眼前的“山丘”终于被照亮，现出本来面目<br/>
那是座由无数显示器堆积而成的垃圾山<br/>
一只只“蟑螂”在往外挥舞手臂，而手指的朝向，则是垃圾山顶那点白光</p><p>“曐，你的视力真不错啊～”<br/>
少女踩着手臂跳上山顶，向那光源踢了一脚</p><p>那是支10瓦不到的白炽灯，插在一个腐烂发臭的苹果上<br/>
底下的苹果的霉菌多得吓人，更恶心的，是上面还卡着几颗金牙</p><p>“都和你说了是垃圾……不过这垃圾，构造也算得上出类拔萃。”<br/>
“垃圾发电？你饶了我吧。”</p><p>少女对准那垃圾，飞起又是一脚<br/>
那苹果便沿着参差不齐的手臂，骨碌骨碌地滚下垃圾山<br/>
最后啪地摔到地上，只余下一地烂肉和玻璃碎片</p><p>“哎，你也是不嫌脏。”<br/>
“我看那件垃圾，很可能是这个星球运转的一部分。”</p><p>“发霉的苹果？曐你在开玩笑吧？”</p><p>“听过‘灯诱飞蛾’吗？那八成是从天上掉下来的诱饵。”<br/>
“我们跑捕蝇草里了？真是个外到内都像垃圾场的星球啊～”</p><p>少女小心避开那些沾了一手霉菌的手臂<br/>
回到山脚下，重新拉起斗篷</p><p>“那么，在这货呕吐出新的垃圾之前”</p><p>少女抬头看了眼开始蠕动的黑色天空<br/>
又看了一眼地上的不可回收垃圾</p><p>“我们出发去下个星球吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>